


Abracadabra

by bakuhighfly



Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuhighfly/pseuds/bakuhighfly
Summary: Imagine Lafayette did nothing after Galahad was under arrest?《诅咒之名》存文。





	1. Chapter 1

他听到女骑士嘶喊。所有人为之变色和行动，都只是发生在一瞬间的事情。

她放下枪向桥外扑，身体在半空中下坠。拉法叶一度以为她要追随影子而去，但她啜泣着，卡在石栏上，狂风飞舞她的衣角和一缕头发。当他意识到自己是唯一一个没有上前试图抓住投海的囚犯的人，加拉哈德，不，格雷森，现在已经不能冠之此姓的背叛者，在黑色熔岩般的海水下沉没。

没有气泡，裂缝，格雷森就这样被海水合上的封裹隐去踪迹。拉法叶奔跑过去低下头，他仿佛看见格雷森撞破的不是海面，而是由某种阔大的情感赐予他的一张阻碍。他面带微笑，在属于他的消逝里，终于安然入睡了。

他在柔和而坚硬的海里睡着，溶解。然后他沉向教团那遥远的信仰中不可到达的理想乡。拉法叶微微翕张嘴唇，注视着。

他回家了。

＊

拉法叶巡逻在威斯敏斯特教堂通往皇宫外城的要道上，指尖挨过海风吹拂的石砖，冰冻顺着手指爬上心头。守卫队换班的亮光从身边经过，拉法叶简单地看了一眼，将目光投向一望无际的海。

涛声在深夜里异常清晰，脚下的石桥为此脆弱地震动着。拉法叶正在思索那些围困着他的纷扰。

下午四时在圆桌会议上，召集全部骑士花费了不少时间，否则审判可以在加拉哈德被捕的清晨就宣告开始。如此一致的表决他从未见过。“加拉哈德勾结叛军，背叛了我们的教团。”拉法叶仅有一次抬头是看到伊莎因为大法官的陈辞双眉紧锁，脸上凝固着愤怒和疑惑的阴云。他不敢去看加拉哈德，害怕自己会流露出什么不应该的样子。脚在靴子里发冷，从进了会议室的门开始，他就一直这样。

各人意见陈述完毕后黑斯廷斯大人被传证了，他指认加拉哈德是那个武力闯入联合公司总部并刺杀他的人。

叛军跟他在一起。黑斯廷斯中立地说，把显而易见的事实留给骑士们判断。拉法叶短时地闭上了眼。他不能看有那么多个面孔同时形成厌恶，愤慨的模样，它们都是指向加拉哈德的，这令判决呼之欲出，任何人都将无能力阻止。一切来的那么快，好像几乎有人在后面推着它。而他马上会观看到那个可怕的结果，并且残忍地，他将参与其中。

"有罪。"

"有罪。"

"有罪。"

拉法叶的头皮崩紧，轮到伊莎了。她铿锵的依然是"有罪"幻灭了他最后的希望。被爱戴之人背叛的骑士将怒火糅合在里面，室内的回声击打着拉法叶的头部。他直直站起来，无法忍受，望向格雷森。格雷森什么都不愿说。他放弃了辩护环节的权利，一语不发地在锁着他的手和腿的地板上游移视线，随着会议进行和各种声音而动。除此以外，拉法叶再也没有听到他的声响。他放弃得这样完全，以至于拉法叶几乎恐惧自己相信起了他确为叛徒。

他站起来的时间很少，那么少。让人心颤。

"有罪。"于是他低声说。

审判结束了，格雷森被摘去名号，法警把他带走。拉法叶压制着自己不在格雷森从身边滑走的刹那跳过去将他挟持住，出城，带他到一个安全的地方，他自己会弄清楚格雷森到底有没有背叛他们。但是他没有资格这么做，格雷森的行为已经告诉了他。

拉法叶握着拳头等他离开。骑士们散去，伊莎摔着鞋跟消失了。阿拉斯泰尔用表情对他说道:我很遗憾，跟着离去。拉法叶没有必要留在这里同能不能与要不要跟大法官争取改判做心理斗争。他整理了一下衣着，它们和自己的骨头同等僵化，他让自己看上去正常平淡了一些，走出这个弥漫着让他痛苦的空气的大厅。

拉法叶一个人用了晚餐，头一次。他把食物倒进胃里就惶乱地向下一个目的地出发。他去指挥部领了任务和离位许可，乘马车去怀特查佩尔迅速完成治安复检的工作。在黄昏落下帷幕，夜晚来临时他来到上次追捕叛军的那家妓院，他还有格雷森一起来的那家。

“请给我一杯酒。”

拉法叶坐下说，酒保或老板，他不在乎，叛军的安全屋的看守人用第一次见他的口气回答：“您要什么？我们今天新进了两桶好极了的朗斐纳斯。试试看吗，先生？来点家乡的味道。”

Monsieur，他说的是法语的先生。拉法叶沉默，这个词因此缓慢，而沉重地穿透了他的脑颅。法兰西口音总会向周围的人出卖他从何而来。曾经他那么骄傲于这点——格雷森保留了他使用法语跟自己交谈的喜好，他叫他“Monsieur”，格雷森从不会错过。在吵杂的闹市人群中穿过时，格雷森也会回过头来，眼睛问他：什么，拉法叶？

而此时加拉哈德在哪里？拉法叶猛地越过柜台抓住看守人的衣服，感觉到黑水的力量在手臂中涌动。加拉哈德在对于骑士的荣耀象征着地狱的监牢里。他低吼道：“她在哪儿？”叛军的首领“女王”，拉法叶一定要找到她。只有她那里才有格雷森无法给他的真相。一个女人的声音从楼梯上传下来，“骑士，你为什么要威胁一个友好招待你，而且手无寸铁的人？”

拉法叶拔出短枪指向楼梯，在他走过去前，酒馆的帘布后出来的人们将他包围了。女人走下楼梯看着他。“你不该一个人来。“她说，拉法叶呼吸持稳，六支上膛的步枪仿佛并不存在于这个屋子中。不是对着他。“我为信任着为你们入狱的另一名骑士而来。”女人沉吟。”那么，看来你是他仅剩下的同伴了。”

女人听了一个年轻女子从后门方向进来后对她的耳语，叫叛军们解除包围。”跟我来吧。“拉法叶没有被要求放下武器，女人又回到了楼上。拉法叶只好收起枪跟着她。二楼脂粉味浓重的房间就像不久前记忆里的那样，微弱的一束自然光在电灯亮起时从窗口泯灭。拉法叶不反感，但此时他没有追击敌人的刺激，没有在任务之余时泡在贵妇小姐们之间的自由，女人在放着一瓶便宜花的桌子边坐下，拉法叶考虑了一会还是站着，离门不超过五英尺。

“你紧张吗？”

“不。然而如果我猜的没错，你是‘女王’，我会的。”

“我叫拉克什米，以及你猜得很正确。”女人的一只手在桌子上磨擦两根手指，“你……是哪位骑士的继承人？上一回我没有看到你佩戴着圣物。”

“珀西瓦尔。”拉法叶克制住了去碰脖子上的黑水的念头。一小朵火花又在他胸口燃起。“你最好不要再提起塞巴斯蒂安。他也因你们而死。”

“他的死我们也万分悲痛，你得知道。他是秘密的保有者之一。他和我们关系非常……密切。”

“你不是在诋毁这位为他的信仰牺牲的伟大的人，对吗？所以请不要再说了，就只是告诉我加拉哈德昨晚是不是和你们在一起。”

拉克什米抚摸了一下额发，似乎在想为什么拉法叶并不关心上一代珀西瓦尔和他们共享的秘密，而只想知道加拉哈德昨晚的行动。

“你不打算问我其他的话了吗？”

“那要看你的回答如何，”拉法叶的背挺直。他站着的时候轻轻晃腰的习惯——时常被格雷森教训他应当庄重——这些通通被他扔到了意识的边际。现在他的大脑和身体中别的什么也不需要。拉克什米在他眼中看到了暴风雨前的平静。“我就要这一个答案。”

拉克什米是一个聪明的领袖，她了解了。年轻的珀西瓦尔想要对于加拉哈德骑士最低限度的事实，他有否背叛教团。除去对叛军的愤怒，他在情感和理智上仍旧选择相信加拉哈德，和他的阵营。他要一个兜底的真相，之后的事便属于教团，他还有可能跟他站在一起其他人会向加拉哈德确认事情的全貌。也许上一代珀西瓦尔的秘密也会随之解开。他是这样信任着他。但是，她的答案注定让他失望。

“是的，我们在一起。伤害黑斯廷斯的是他，他掩护了我和我的部下逃走。”

拉法叶几不可见地动了动睫毛。

他就像只是单纯地眨了一下眼。“那是因为，”拉克什米说，“黑斯廷斯要杀了我们，全部人，包括加拉哈德。而他不是以一个自卫的立场和正确的身份来下令屠杀。”  
拉克什米等他恢复表现出他可以听下去的视觉，”他是吸血鬼。包庇狼人、混种在怀特查佩尔繁衍，将伦敦开放给大批偷渡进来的同类的魔物。”

拉法叶再次眨了眼睛。这一次，眼神惊恐地闪烁了一刻，便停下来。“你要证明你所说的这些不可能的话。”“谎言，荒谬，恶毒的中伤和阴谋。”拉克什米列举出拉法叶心中的那些激烈的驳斥，她没有对此作出什么反应。“破坏教团和政府之间的团结，这是我们想做的。不过在当前的危机下，我们自己的人民，印度斯坦人，也可能遭受屠戮和更大的奴役，我想这个目的已经退到了最后一位。”

“这是什么意思，教团和英国政府永远不会与叛军合作……”

话甫一出口，拉法叶就知道了她想向自己展露的根源究竟伸向何方。他眼前顿时拉出一片有如巨森般的根系，以浓缩数十年树龄的速度串通到了各个人物，和近一月来居高不下的教团涉事事件。激增的混种、传染病、叛军活跃、飞艇暗杀，死去的，怀有未知的秘密被安葬的骑士，他们的伙伴塞巴斯蒂安。

在他心里唯有被陷害——唯有这一种说法，受到对骑士的忠诚相当于践踏和侮辱，无有更甚的朋友。加拉哈德。  
格雷森。拉法叶深吸了一口气。

“我……可以接受你的假设，考虑到我在任务中的所见，这太过于不合常理和巧合了……但你必须给我充分确凿的证据，或是告诉我怎么得到它。在教团认可证据之前，我的敌意和怀疑会是我绝不听信你们的理由。”

拉法叶跨到桌子对面说，眼眶里灼烧的迷惑和止不住喜悦的温度让他有一时间的双目朦胧。拉克什米审视着他。“你愿意冒这个险吗？”

"我愿意。"拉法叶毫不迟疑地回答道。

"你是个真正的骑士，就像他一样。"拉克什米不表示其他地摇摇头，敬意地沉下声，"我以曾与你们对话为荣。至于后面的事情……愿你们的神保佑你们。"

你们的指挥官是混种。拉法叶想起她说这句话时的语气。

年轻的骑士在海风中把手捏紧了，接下来的话她不必多说。拉法叶甚至不用担心如何证明阿拉斯泰尔跟黑斯廷斯有没有勾结，只要让他们的真身大白于世。这将重新启动对加拉哈德调查程序。

拉法叶从没有被如此的矛盾冲击和扰乱过，不管是他的信仰，还是他的情感。如果拉克什米——叛军的情报真实，整个教团的根基会瓦解。人们将不再视教团为神圣的捍卫者，上帝可能会在很大一部分人的心中死去。英国，法国，美国，东方。这个世界将会变成什么样子？拉法叶艰难地将混乱在身体中挤作一团，他只剩下了一切负面的情绪，除了一种，希望。希望跟这些情绪一起四处冲撞着，寻找着那个黑暗下的出口。

他摊开掌心，随着海波荡漾的阴影内潜伏着一些闪光的汗和一管药水。他从尼古拉那里偷来的，在他转身找自己假装索要的一把枪时。物资的支出没有被记录下来，尼古拉很快就会发现这管检测狼人血统的药水的丢失和时间，拉法叶不知道，如果到时他还没有成功，或者阿拉斯泰尔根本就不是混种时，他该怎么办。

我一定要这么做。拉法叶不再无用地低头看药水。他一定要为了教团和人民们这么做。

为了加拉哈德这么做。天空开始泛起鱼肚白，拉法叶藏起药水，没有在桥上等到看见他的日出。


	2. Chapter 2

格雷森坐在阴冷的牢房地板上，脚边流动着一滩血水。牢房里太暗，看起来它如同镜子般的反光呈现出乌黑色。

也许他的血真的已经与黑水相融，再也变不回原来的样子。这圣洁的诅咒。格雷森年轻时曾怀疑黑水是由魔物送来给人类，用力量，再生的引诱，骗取远古先人的信任，将它奉为圣物。慢性的毒药喝进一代代骑士的血液中去。不知什么时候，黑色圣水的毒性就会像天启下的瘟疫一般爆发，收割教团曾为上帝施肥在麦田里的一切。

珀西瓦尔认为这是可能的，他是唯一对当时的自己没有进行抨击的骑士。“我的孩子，你的想法十分危险。但是它自然有它存在的道理。”珀西瓦尔彼时的胡须还没有那么浓密。他对格雷森一知半解的长期焦虑的状态安慰道，“教团需要你这样的新人，也需要新的知识和事物。永远是这样的。如果这样的你再多些，也许魔物就会加快被灭亡。故步自封的主同样会为脚下堆积的灰尘烦恼。也许，你可以把你的猜想写成论述交给大法官看看。”

到现在，格雷森也没有写出这篇逆反教义的东西。他查阅过整个皇家图书馆的资料，而这反而让他感到理应却步。正统的典籍记载数量让他的怀疑没有旁家作为理据的支撑。格雷森还能记起他把手稿都丢弃在结冰的湖旁，焚烧并埋掉它的那日。天空中的乌云散开，空气中仿佛飘着融化的冰晶；但却见不到丝毫太阳。

血水的流动停住了，格雷森动了动锁在镣铐中的腿，脏污布满他的脚底。他烦忧地靠墙闭上双眼。衣物有幸还很洁白，他今晚早些时听到铁栅栏外的守卫说要审讯他，来回走动着搬出刑具和必要的医疗物品。对于即将被自己的血污染的衣服，格雷森产生堕落般的疼痛。他是骑士，这么多年来服务于上帝，他的主，还有主的信众们。甚至于还有选择地帮助了叛军，这些一切的一切，都在他重新拾起的那也许是对的的昔日怀疑中被扼杀。荣誉已经不再重要，他担心的是一旦自己向撒旦低下屈服的头——他的头被砍下来扔在魔鬼的脚边，魔物的军队就会冲进不设防的人间燃起末日之火。

格雷森的身边空旷无垠，没有一块木屑或石子。在口供录完之前他不被准许真正地进入他的信仰中。教团的同伴们以后会活在恐惧之下，随时自危跟叛军连上关系而获罪。“女王”的领导会加倍困难。叛军在教团和魔物的夹缝里生存，第一个消失的就会是他们。然后是教团。黑斯廷斯，阿拉斯泰尔，还有他所不知道的间谍混迹在教团这个安乐巢，让它从内部开始倾覆。然而他的预见不会被任何人采纳，一个背叛教团的骑士失去了信仰，剩下的是他名字中带有的无边的诅咒。没有人愿意直视他的双眼，和聆听他代言邪恶的声音。

加拉哈德，这是个不幸因他而从此沾染污点的称号。格雷森是教团成立以来第一个骑士级别的叛徒，也许陪审团之后会决定放光他的血，将它倒在瓶子里陈列在大教堂的地下室，作为邪物的警示流传。格雷森叹息着捂住了脸庞。他想念伊莎和拉法叶了。老珀西瓦尔已经离开了他们，现在是自己，他们将要独自面对更加艰苦的争斗和阴谋。伊莎太冲动，可能很快会被魔物革除。拉法叶不够小心，他可能会因为这个特点多被保留一阵，被利用为一支盲枪，最后从上帝的手指里切掉。还有一个问题存在。

格雷森感到愧疚。他从没有回应过拉法叶对他的爱慕。在他目前为止的生涯里，他并不曾欠下多少未能偿还的债务，无论是金钱上的，还是对于他的援助的，又或者是性命。可是面对拉法叶，他只能直截了当地背过身。像是命运的轮转，珀西瓦尔曾是他心灵上最亲密的导师，而他是拉法叶的——拉法叶又继承了珀西瓦尔。两种继承。格雷森试着理清这到底是怎么一回事。他在二十多年前从法国把拉法叶带回来，领着他去不列颠帝国受训——考验他对上帝的意志。年轻的受选者一路跟随着自己周游列国，在简陋的旅途上继承了他的家族的爵位，在没有黑水的保护下（所以自己来给他保护）击败过多的危险，得到将军的头衔，最后在不久前被晋封和接纳为骑士。格雷森内心知道，这不只是填补教团在名额上的缺空，让圆桌上的人数看起来整齐而漂亮——这是荣誉，以及认可。拉法叶被他训练得很好。拉法叶随意地倚靠在飘下落叶的梧桐树干上，被吹动自然下垂的散发，用棕色迷人的眼睛盯着他问道：你是谁？为什么带走他这个小法国人的往事，格雷森还记忆犹新。“天生有上帝捏造的灵魂，美好的品格。”这是格雷森的回答。但拉法叶讥笑道，他是个自由得用不着灵魂的人，品格也时好时坏。格雷森尽管尽职尽责地将他带走了。去到这个在自己的国家里放荡，在别的地方便由开始的警惕到放荡的法兰西人惊叹的国度，格雷森培训他和伊丽莎白，以便他们日后成为骑士。喝下黑色的不老泉，接受既编排着诅咒，又包含着庇护的名字。所以格雷森一度放心让他跟伊莎相配。他曾经向教团提交批准他们两个结合的申请，在那个晚上，拉法叶赤脚跑进他的房门，并且丢弃礼仪地碰倒了他的墨水壶。

格雷森没法把剩下一半的白纸写完。“你怎么能这么做。”拉法叶只穿着匆忙赶来而套在身上的睡衣，格雷森知道他向来裸身睡觉，是专门披上了这个前来“拜访”他。

“你跟伊莎非常合适彼此。”格雷森不解地放下笔，在桌子另一边放下免遭此难的羊皮信封。

“伊莎是位让人尊敬的女士，”拉法叶似乎红着脸说，由于格雷森移开了眼睛而看不清——一半是因为拉法叶可能的微小的气愤。“她就像你的女儿一样同样值得人喜爱。但是拉法叶并不敢妄想成为她朋友以外的身份。”

“为什么？”

拉法叶沉默了一会。忽然他走过来，用法式亲吻了格雷森。

“我宁愿做你的新娘，加拉哈德。”

格雷森没有开口叫他出去，拉法叶自己离开了。他临走前诚挚而忧伤地看着他。“你会做上帝的骑士，却不愿意做我的吗？”

从那以后拉法叶不再出现在教团内私自举办的聚会。只有在对外社交时，他才偶尔出席，展现他在贵族女人们中周旋的技巧。见鬼，他的英式舞步还是格雷森教会的。格雷森跟伊莎或者和别人起舞时，拉法叶就在桌子边什么也不说，看着他们，嘴里喝下一杯又一杯酒。格雷森阻止了他再继续这样做。格雷森把自己调去神圣罗马帝国半年，当他回来的时候果不其然，拉法叶的表现已经去掉了那些他所指的，不希望见到的“不庄重”。

格雷森独自渡过漫长的各种岁月，在他自己受训时，他曾想过娶一个普通人为妻，但后来他依旧选择了独身侍奉他的信仰。他相信自己拒绝拉法叶和给了他另一种选择的机会，是正确的。现在，被剥夺骑士的尊荣下狱，格雷森知道拉法叶不会受到任何牵连，他深感上帝对他仅剩的仁慈。他们都不能为自己的另辟蹊径而付出无法承受的代价。更不能为一个也许是错误的赌注，赔上生命和荣耀。

骑士的名字的确是个不死的诅咒。格雷森低垂着目光，没有注意到靠近牢房的另一个脚步声。制作精良的鞋子发出的声音在走近牢房守卫时引发的安静下，在空旷的地底格外突出。“珀西瓦尔提审犯人。”

格雷森的视线从血水上移开，他听见这个说话抬起头。新任珀西瓦尔站在被牢房分割成竖条的一幅色彩阴郁的画像内，手上除了握着挂在腰上的匕首的剑柄，什么也没拿。他进不来的，格雷森想。

守卫如他所料地拒绝道：“对不起，尊敬的珀西瓦尔。您需要出示大法官的命令书。”

“得了吧，请收下。”格雷森听见银币碰撞的清脆的声音。很多银币，在拉法叶放到守卫手上的袋子中。“我想要半个小时。”守卫用手称量了一下袋子的重量，很快擅自提前换岗离去。格雷森扶着墙壁站起来，又往黑暗里轻轻吐了一口血水。他暂时还不能确定这是出于什么造成——可能是黑水那沉寂了数十年的反噬，终于在今天追上来了——还有拉法叶为什么会来到这里。

来到他的面前。“拉法叶。”格雷森用自己的影子盖住地上现形的诅咒，“你不应该来见我，立刻走。”

拉法叶用守卫的钥匙打开门。他像不知为何般从容和悦。他对格雷森说道：“我得知了一些你也知道的事情，加拉哈德。重要的事情——是的，就像你现在正在想着的那样。所以求你了，让我见你吧。”

格雷森为已经依稀不可闻的称呼涌动起胸中微弱的波纹。拉法叶知道了些什么？“你现在安全吗？”然而格雷森问道。

“我不知道，但我想我在这里，很安全。”拉法叶走进牢房，他对着格雷森扬起一个喜悦的，柔软的微笑。“Monsieur。请不要再拒绝我。”


	3. Chapter 3

格雷森听取拉法叶的所至和所为，他了解了拉法叶的所想。

“你相信我吗？”难道你信任我，在此时此地，即使戴着一副合法的镣铐，认为我是无辜的。格雷森乏善可陈的脑海里聚集起海鸥盘旋一样的混乱和惶恐。他对于新的珀西瓦尔的信任，感到雀跃；又对于拉法叶站在自己这一边的错误的决定，感到魂不守舍。这将会是自己的错。格雷森未受刑的身体已经感觉到痛苦，他（还是）会陷拉法叶于有害。

“我相信我亲眼看见的。”拉法叶在仿佛由沉默发展出的一种消沉中，低声说道。“卢肯长出了毛发，狼人的，混种的，我不清楚，两者其一。他在我能发现更多变化前逃进了另一个屋子，我对里面接下来没有传出骨头拉长的声音，还有嚎叫声感到不可思议。当然我也差不多被吓得呆住了，不敢肯定我看到的那半个怪物究竟是谁。当我攀爬到外墙上，再从窗户往里面看时，他已经逃走，只剩下落在地面上的水杯。可能是进了某个我不知道的密室里。”拉法叶朝牢门外游移双眼巡视，防止有人悄无声息地潜伏在他们近处。

格雷森不以为奇地摇摇头，“他应该在教团的各个地方都准备了随时出入的路线。那个房间未必连接某个关键的场所，或许只是通向一条普通的，容易隐匿他自己的街巷。”

“同意。”拉法叶靠近他的身旁，在格雷森不注意时动作微小地叉起腰。“鉴于他经常神出鬼没。我本想破门而入，但吸取了我们先前的教训——放弃了。迫切见到你和与你分享情报的愿望，领我来到了这里。”拉法叶能读心般地对格雷森眨眼；他身上仿佛有着无穷无尽的闲情逸致。格雷森不由得被引起一个微笑，“来和罪无可恕的叛徒共处一室吗？”格雷森的笑意仅持续了短短的一刹那，便在现实的挤压下逝去。“你的做法冷静，判断正确。我由衷地欣赏。然而……”他将说的话令他流露出真实的情感。

拉法叶早有先见之明，将一只手放在他的手臂上。但这仍不能制止格雷森。“我情愿你在我上绞刑架的前后都一筹莫展，无事可做。”格雷森一鼓作气地说道，感到拉法叶的手指在他手臂上的蜷曲。“加拉哈德……”拉法叶的眼神随之垮下。“我感激你，珀西瓦尔。你在此时的出现和所言，对一个将死之人意义极大。骑士在生时能得到他所保卫和共事的人的理解是最大的荣幸。”格雷森举起手叠上法国人的，劝退他的不能被自己所接受的忠实。“不要追查下去，先不要这么做——我们并不知道还有谁是敌人，敌人的多寡。伊莎也不会相信你说的，这只会给她增添烦恼。你们是无罪之身，但我不是。不要为我无益地冒险。”

格雷森不让拉法叶利用时间的空隙反驳他。“离开，”他下定论道，“远离腐坏的教团，到一个能使你安全的地方去。”他的眼睛代替希望抚摸拉法叶的脸的双手。“如果此时有人能帮助你，救助我，那我未必会如此顺从地被关在这间牢房。即使我能够从中逃脱，真相无法被揭开，我们恐惧的事仍会发生。在这里，他们会审问我，拷打我。好的那一面是，我没有任何不可原谅的罪恶可以坦白。无论我会不会在这里死去。”

拉法叶的双眼像无法被看透地幽深，令格雷森窒息。他看到曾经拥有没有限额的乐观的这张脸上黯淡无光。

他不忍心而且坚决。“现在走吧。永别了，骑士。”他在拉法叶的额头上烙下祝福的亲吻，当在他在自己胸前为对方画十字时——他已经许多年没这样做过，祈祷，或者忏悔，拉法叶抓住他的手，献上回礼，自己的嘴唇。

“拉法叶，不。”格雷森躲开他，拉法叶落空炽热的吻，它熨过冰冷的空气。格雷森不希望当时的事重演。他在过去没有迎向拉法叶的感情，知道现在自己仍然不会。“Monsieur.”拉法叶抖动的身体再一次贴近，格雷森告诫自己，这一次他还是能够拒绝。他听到拉法叶近在耳旁的呼吸声。“你不可怜我吗？”拉法叶申诉道，“难道我连最后一次吻你也不可以吗？”

“你已经走过贪欲的荆棘，通过了考验。这是之所以你被晋升为骑士。你并不是爱我，”格雷森叹息道，“有许多更值得你关切和投注热情的东西存在。你弄错了。”

“我不爱加拉哈德，没错——可是我爱你，格雷森。这也是我弄错了吗？”拉法叶窃笑。他被人习以为常的轻浮此时听起来那么可恶而可怕。

格雷森深恶痛疾着自己爱他。即便是用于在放弃时的叹息声，发出它的痛苦也使人的胸膛像在被撕扯。“我们在一起度过了太长的时间……但仍然太短，不足够令你意识到，今后你可能还会产生多少次这样的错觉。也许等到下一名加拉哈德上任，你就会明白。你只是还没适应孤独。而相信我，孤独还会陪伴你很久很久，直到永远，它是唯一不会舍弃你的同伴。”

是格雷森庆幸，拉法叶会因之而忘怀自己的唯一一件存在的事物。“听起来你在故意地侮辱我，monsieur。”拉法叶咬住下嘴唇，他难以置信格雷森或许这样看待他。不过他不会就这样被激怒。

“我说出了实情。”

“我不接受这个实情。”拉法叶偏过头，吻到格雷森。他靠着伸出的双手抓住格雷森的脖子。格雷森的手铐限制他反对，但是他可以退后。并且他也不想跟拉法叶争执，在他们的最后一段交流里，产生肢体的对抗——他们的想法或许已经在多年的，令人乏力的消极对抗中千疮百孔。格雷森确实不想再这么做。或者是自己纯粹不想吸引看守的注意力——和拉法叶在一起的半个小时还未到。

拉法叶将加拉哈德推到墙上，断绝他后退的路。“它无法说服拉法叶。”拉法叶喘息着悄声说，在他们的嘴唇分开的时候，“你一点也不喜欢我，我不相信。”但是他的呼吸声很粗，“Monsieur，你夸赞我对骑士的知识掌握得很快，我把它当作你知道我并非愚钝。我能感觉到你的逃避，你的容忍，这反而深深地伤害我。我为你做这一切，我尝试营救你，我冒着生命的危险试图恢复你的荣光，你却不领情，漠视我的尊敬和忠诚……我对你的等待。我甚至不惜为你违反了法律，利用我们的同伴，对他们说谎。”格雷森默默无言地听着。他看着他。“你可以在战场上把后背交给我，认为这不会害死你自己，但却怀疑你教给我的能力吗？”

拉法叶伤心地将脸放在格雷森的肩膀的一侧。“我要怎么证明自己值得你的信任？到底怎么样才算是'通过'？我很迷茫，你让我迷茫。我离开以后，你要做什么？一个人能做的有限，这就是为什么教团需要那么多骑士。就只是像你以前那样教教我。救救我。我不能忍受让你在蒙冤之下死去。”

“那又会令你怎么样？”格雷森设问道。

“让我也死去，在这儿。”拉法叶拉着格雷森的手指向自己的胸口，“你快要把它撕开了，monsieur，你想捏碎我的心脏。你像对待魔物一样对我残酷。”

“我只是想让你不要在身体上跟我一致地死去，至少不用令我看到。不是那么地快。”格雷森抬起锁着链条的沉重的手臂，拥抱和在他背后用手指轻抚拉法叶。“我身不由己。”他想了很久。然后他说道：“原谅我对你做过的。”

“那么关于现在的？”

拉法叶的问题几乎再次令他失声。“我没有奢求。”格雷森的冷漠仿佛冻伤他自己的手指，他放开了拉法叶，拉法叶向后退开。这没有使他逃离格雷森悲伤的凝望。“也许我会在‘回到家’以后彻底想想，我是否跟你受折磨于同样的情感。在这之前，我似乎已经没有反悔的权利。”

死亡是回到上帝所居的天国，回到为主所行走在地上行使他的惩戒的骑士的故土。拉法叶无法阻止自己在心中背诵起教团写给他们的福音。相比起来，加拉哈德饱读经书，而他知之甚少。他才喝下过黑水，也许对格雷森来说，他那么年轻，知道和明白的东西太微薄了。而他应当稍微能用心去理解他。从现在开始。“你从未爱任何人吗？”拉法叶真心诚意地问道，“还是你决定不再那样做。”

“拉法叶……”

“求你。”拉法叶望着他，“我一定想知道。”

“知道这个有什么用处？”

“令我嫉妒，绝望，等等，我猜。”拉法叶吃力地摇晃他的头，“总能有它的用处。”

“那么是我决定不再那样做了。”格雷森隐约地回忆起他的父母和兄弟姐妹的面庞。他才发现他们在记忆里原来已经如此模糊，触不可及。

“她或者他？”

“他们。”格雷森说。

似乎是穿过尘埃的某种真相的显耀，它是无法被掩盖住的。拉法叶在迟钝的反应过后轻微地笑起来。他的笑容像针孔般尖而细，深入格雷森因为久停在黑暗中而敏感的眼球。“我是其中一个，这真好。”拉法叶再次向前倾身，“而这下我不必再害怕吻你了。”

格雷森不明白他说出了什么误导或被拉法叶所误导的答案，亲吻如期而至。“Je t'aime，（我爱你）”拉法叶呢喃道，“ comme tu me aimes。（正如你爱我）”

“不是的。”格雷森没有说完，以吻封缄的嘴唇不只是截住他的话语，同时他感到突然的疲惫。不完全燃烧的灰烬下活埋着他的灵魂，它想要借机终止某个维持已久的谎言。法兰西人的热吻如同火——火舌舔舐着格雷森的理智，融化他的躯壳，就像拉法叶在他口中做的那样。格雷森体会着他所谓的奢求。就像殉道者自愿站上木桩，但仍旧会为被钉穿身体而疼痛，他知道自己并不想就这样死去，他需要活着，用自己的手向下刨出教团中的叛徒，像他被审判的那样审判他们。保护上帝的子民，维护教团的纯洁和尊严，这是他的不灭的使命，以及流淌在他血液里和冠在骑士的名称上的永恒的咒语。他以为自己应该已经忘却了信仰；他是为何而成为加拉哈德。

格雷森睁开眼看着拉法叶。他被无所畏惧和无论何时，享乐至上的法国人所感染，他渴求希望加诸己身，而拉法叶的心中有着很多——只求他准许将之赠予自己。那里面夹带着拉法叶的私欲，但不包藏祸心。格雷森想，自己一开始就知道，在整个教团中可以相信对方依然相信自己的，只有慷慨而大度的珀西瓦尔，不管是旧的还是新的。拉法叶是个宽容而善良的人，他愿意认识世上的一切，也能够谅解一切，他有耐心等待一切被黑暗隐藏的事实浮到水面上来。所以他同样能够不停止期待他的爱慕会有一日从他身上得到回声。

尽管那可能是唯一与最后的一日。格雷森发现他几乎不认识眼前的拉法叶，他惊讶于拉法叶成熟而原始的哲思，这让他某方面更像塞巴斯蒂安。感到快慰的同时格雷森对自己发出质问，从什么时候开始他在黑水的麻痹下，就连对真相的执着也可以如此轻易地放弃。即使这样会牺牲拉法叶……格雷森以重回神职的身份想，这是他们应该做的，他可以承受，而拉法叶甘愿。

这正是骑士所为。

和为获取贵妇的芳心而决斗一样，过时的历史为不再这样做的他们指明道路。拉法叶无愧于珀西瓦尔的名字。格雷森转而拥紧他，并让他的脸贴近自己。拉法叶对他的改变从口中发出惊喜的响声，相互靠近的热忱缠绕着他们的身躯。格雷森认为他在此时丢下的，与他们将可能获取的无法比拟。他也许应该为了之前自己受到的困顿而羞愧。

他需要找回为塞巴斯蒂安复仇时的冷酷。“我很抱歉。”格雷森在松开拉法叶难以离开的嘴唇的第一时间说道，“我曾经……”他抚摸许多次渴望触碰，却不断对此收回手的脸颊。

“我知道。”拉法叶将格雷森久没梳过的头发别到他的耳朵后，不知何时他已经灵巧地松开格雷森过紧的衣领，那看起来都令对方喘息了。“你会想通的，把这事弄明白。我们不要把时间浪费在这个的上面。毕竟你给过我那么多明智的教导，你还是那个聪明和勇敢的骑士，不是吗？——所以，你会给我补偿？”

“我会给你应有的报答，我保证。如果我活下来。”格雷森事实上安静地说。

“但我想要的是这个，以及是现在。”拉法叶继续解开他的上面几个衣扣。他将双手都握在格雷森的肩上，等待他的彻底的允许。“用你‘做的’告诉我，你以前都是在对我们说谎。”格雷森抓住他的手打断他说话。他使他们调换位置，拉法叶轻声撞上牢房的墙壁。

“对不起，但我们的时间不多了，有一些别的话我更想说。”

“眼下的情况，恕我冒昧monsieur，我看你并没有什么可说的……如果是我的话，还能有一些。”拉法叶挑了挑他手铐上的锁链，让它坠下去。“就算我们在这里再有无数个半小时……时间永远不够了。”

格雷森总能明白拉法叶独特的幽默和伤感。拉法叶是那么害怕。自己是那么不舍。死亡让人看清很多曾经盲目，却自以为更好的追求。“是的，永远不够……”格雷森重复道。

他改变主意，第一次吻了拉法叶。


End file.
